Family BBQ
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Memorial Day is here and it was also the time for the Orton and Cena families BBQ


Memorial Day was here and it was also the time for the Orton and Cena families BBQ

Randy Orton

Mollie Summers

Mallory and John Cena

Alyssa and Jake Hudson

Bob and Elaine Orton

John Sr and Carol Cena

Family Background...

Randy Orton current World Heavy Weight Champion and dating his high school sweetheart Mollie Summers. They are engaged to be married that next summer and couldn't wait. Mollie is a high school counsler, where they both graduated from at Hazlewood Central. Mollie doesn't travel with Randy during the school year and just moved into his house with him and travels when she is on break from school, during Christmas, Spring and part of Summer Breaks.

Alyssa Orton-Hudson and her husband Jake Hudson. Alyssa is the middle sister and the production manager on Monday Night RAW and loves it. Alyssa met Jake while in college they were both studying at Panera Bread one night and they just hit it off. Jake is a medical doctor working in the ER at St Louis Regional. Jake asked Alyssa to marry him after a year of dating and they got married a year to the date that Jake asked her to marry him. Jake takes time away from the ER to travel with Alyssa for a few weeks here and there. Alyssa had always gone against what everyone thought she would do when she growing up and dating Ted DiBiase and decided to go against everyone thought she would do and married someone outside the WWE.

Mallory and John Cena. Mallory is the youngest of the Orton siblings and married to John Cena. Randy had a problem with their relationship to begin with till Mallory showed him that John treated her like a queen and loved her. John is the current WWE Champion and very much in love with Mallory. The couple are expecting their first baby into the family in a matter of four weeks.

Randy was just waking up and rolled over and tried to pull his girlfriend to him but no such luck, Mollie was already up and getting around for day. He could hear the shower running and after sitting up in bed and swinging his legs over the side, he let his eyes focus and decided to join Mollie in the shower but no such luck, as soon as he walked into their bathroom she was stepping out and he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her slim form.

"Good morning babe." Randy said quietly as he held Mollie close and pressed a light kiss to her pouty lips.

"Good morning to you too babe. Why are you up so early?" Mollie asked

"Um I wanted to snuggle and you weren't in bed honey. I thought since we all have off till 5pm we could spend the day wrapped up in each other." Randy said

"That is tempting but we have people coming over around 11am honey for the BBQ then it is off for to the show." Mollie said. "Thankfully we went to the store yesterday and grabbed everything we needed and John said he would be over later after he and Mallory go to the doctor."

Randy nodded his head in agreement and pressed another kiss to Mollie's forehead and smiled at her. "I'm getting into the shower, do we need anything else and who all is coming?"

"Your parents, Jake and Aly, Mallory and John and John's parents and I think that is it. I called my parents but they are out of the country right now." Mollie said as she pressed a kiss to Randy's bare chest and slipped her bra on then her shirt and pulled on her shorts and started to dry her hair.

"I though Jake had to work, that is why he couldn't make it." Randy stated "That is what Aly told me last night when she called in tears. Oh also we need to call our John, JC today as he his parents are here for the BBQ."

Mollie nodded her head in agreement and smiled at Randy, who was jumping into the shower to get cleaned up. Mollie did her make up and pulled her hair back in a messy bun and headed down to the kitchen and start the coffee for Randy. While she was on the way down her phone rang and it was Jake.

"Hey Jake what is going on?" Mollie asked

"Not much, what do we need to bring today?" Jake asked

"Um ice and pop different kinds. Is Aly okay?" Mollie asked

"Yeah, she was just upset that I was on call last night when she got home and we got into a fight over how much we never see each other. She is resting right now, she was at the hospital last night with me for a few hours till I sent her home." Jake said

"That isn't good. Aly didn't say much to Randy but that you weren't coming." Mollie said she felt bad for Alyssa and Jake, she knew what it felt like to be outside the WWE but knew that Randy's job was important to him and let him live his dream. "Are you coming?"

"Yes I will be there. I rearranged my schedule and taking today off, then also coming on the road for a few weeks so I can be with Aly." Jake said "We are getting ready to head to the store. What else do you need?"

"Um not much, other than lots of ice. Maybe Aly could find something that she wants just for her and bring it. I know she is allergic to tomatoes as are Randy and Mallory." Mollie said. She couldn't help but laugh at the siblings and shook her head. She made this awesome tomatoes dip and they would love to try it but all three were allergic to tomatoes and couldn't eat it, it didn't help any that Alyssa was allergic to avocados as well.

"We can do that. We will see you guys around 11:30. Do we need to bring a cooler?" Jake asked as he helped Alyssa into the car.

"Um no we have both of ours here. See you two after a bit." Mollie said and they hung up. Mollie was working away in the kitchen and couldn't help but smile when she felt arms going around her waist. "Jake and Aly are headed to the store, he took the next few weeks and traveling with Aly."

"That is good to know. Are you going to travel with me?" Randy said knowing it would never happen. Even though she had a few times, she didn't like being in a different place every night and during the three years they have been dating she let him live his dream.

"I might honey. I have time this summer since I am a teacher. I dont' have a schedule but keeping the up house and trying to sell my house." Mollie said as Randy just asked her to move in with her and she had agreed.

As they worked in the kitchen getting things ready for lunch the doorbell rang and it was Randy's parents and Elaine had made a cake. Mollie and Elaine were working on the side dishes while Randy and Bob were working on the hamburger meat that Randy had fixed the night before and getting the grill fired up.

Mallory was slowly making her way down the stairs of her and John's home as they were getting ready to head over to Randy's house. John was loading the car and walked back into help Mallory into the car. "How are you feeling?"

"Huge and worn out." Mallory answered as she smiled at John who pulled her close and placed a hand on their son or daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you John."

"I love you too babe. We have my last show tonight then I am home with you and our little one." John said as they walked out to the car, John helped Mallory in the car and soon they were on the way to Randy's house.

"Just promise me you wont step foot in the kitchen." Mallory said

"I wont, and I don't think Randy would let me anyways babe." John said as he a tried to cook a romantic dinner a few weeks back and almost burned down their house. Since then no one would let him in their kitchen and between Randy and Jake they wouldn't let him live it down either.

Jake and Alyssa both up but Alyssa was laying down on the couch as they were both up late last night. Jake was on call and already at the hospital when Alyssa arrived home and she headed up to see him, where they had also gotten into a fight over neither being home lately. Alyssa had finally fallen asleep on the couch in the doctor's lounge and slept for a few hours, before they headed home and crashed in each others arms. Jake had called Mollie as he was coming down from taking a shower and asked what they needed to get for lunch. Mollie told him that they needed ice and a few other things, and soon teh two were headed to the store then home and were pulling into their drive as they forgot to grab a few dips they had for the veggies. Jake ran into the house and Alyssa smiled as she watched Jake come out and get back into the car. "Hon you okay you have been really quiet since we left this morning." Jake asked one he was back in the car.

"I'm okay just really worn out. Traveling does that to you. I'm sorry about our fight last night." Alyssa said

"Hon I'm sorry that I was on call. I have been on call more lately. As of tonight I am not on call for the next few months." Jake said as he drove them in the direction of Randy's house. "I'm also sorry that we haven't had all that much time together lately. I have been selfish about wanting you home dear."

"Jake I like it when you are selfish over us and wanting me home. I want that as well. I am thankful that you are going to travel with me, that way we can spend time together and maybe work on our family that we both want." Alyssa said as she smiled over at Jake who picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you Jake."

"I love you too Aly and I do want to work on that family." Jake said and it was a few moments later that they were pulling into Randy's drive. "Looks like everyone beat us here."

"Well I do like to make an entrance and always be late." Alyssa said

"Tell me about it. At our wedding you were late!" Jake said with a laugh. Alyssa giggled at the memory it was true she was late to her own wedding, her mom always kidded her that she was born late as well, two weeks past her due date with her she was born, then late on everything else, why should she be on time now.

Jake helped Alyssa out of the car and after grabbing the few bags of things they had picked up at the store, and then Jake grabbing the bags of ice he had gotten and soon they were walking in the front door and hugs all around. Elaine was just happy to have her family home and all in one place. Mallory was banned from helping in the kitchen as she was too far along to be on her feet. John was taking care of her and trying to help in the kitchen but had been kicked out as he lately had almost burned down their kitchen trying to fix supper one night, while trying to be romantic. Mallory was 36 weeks and couldn't wait to have her body back. Elaine and Carolwere both happy that they were getting their first grandbaby but Mallory and John didn't know what they were having and both Carol and Elaine weren't too happy about that as they wanted to buy a certain color.

As the day passed everyone was full from Bob and John Sr grilling out and then enjoying lunch surrounded by family. That afternoon everyone had left to go home and get ready for the show. John and Mallory were at home when her water broke and she was in labor. John helped her through each contraction and soon they were holding a little girl in their arms. Grace Elaine Cena was here now and very healthy. John was just happy that both mom and baby were very healthy. That night after the show everyone headed up to the hospital to meet the newest member of the Cena-Orton family. It would be a day that no one would forget. It was a few days later that the family was gathering again to welcome home the baby by having a cookout over at the Cena's.

Have a great Memorial Day

Enjoy

Kinley Orton


End file.
